mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Pufferfish
/ / / |predators = Animals above it. |previous = / / / / / |next = / / / / / / |hide = Whirlpools and large hiding holes. |equivalent = / / / / |realeased = Dec 7 2016 |tier = 9 }} UPGRADED to PUFFERFISH! (Hold W to inflate- become spiky, and dangerous to touch!) The Pufferfish is the 9th animal in the ocean food chain, and it is the ocean equivalent of the Cobra, Snow Leopard, Toucan, Hyena and Gorilla. Technical * Upgrades from the Cheetah, Giraffe, Wolf, Snowy Owl, Stingray or Warthog at 15,000 XP. * Upgrades to the Bear, Tiger, Walrus, Swordfish, Pelican, Gobi Bear or Rattlesnake at 28,500 XP. * Inflates when the player presses the 'W' button; stuns and damages animals that come in contact with its spikes. * Can eat all Food and animals below it to the crab and their equivalents * Can be eaten by all animals above it * Can hide in whirlpools, large holes, berry bushes and plankton spots Appearance The pufferfish is brown and oval-ish in shape. it has eyes looking to the left, and has two fins on each side, ovular in shape with two lines on each. When it is inflated, it becomes round and the spikes become much longer and stick way outwards, with its cheeks puffed up. When it's deflated, its spikes stick out less. The two rare variants are generally the same, but the Purple Pufferfish also has an angry expression. Strategy Pufferfish is one of the best trolling animals because of their ability. If you see a high-ranked animal that is low on health, go near it and inflate. It will kill them if they are on very low health. If it did not kill them, try to finish them with a tailbite or you can just let something else take the kill, or you can wait for your ability recharge to try again. If you want to play safe or there are no big animals on low health, use your ability and easily eat stingray and other prey. Try to dodge their abilities. However, arguably the best way to level up is by snails as they cannot run away and their ability cannot fight back in any way. Only 2-3 is needed to level up to the next animal. Clams and kelps are also great ways to level up. Beware of Krakens and Sharks as both of their abilities are VERY fatal, and also stop your own ability. In addition, if you are near land. beware of orcas which can be hiding nearby under an island. Finally, beware of any nearby eagles as they can pick you up and pull you out of the ocean, which will most likely end up in death. If you are a Purple Pufferfish note that you are much more dangerous than a regular Pufferfish, as you deal damage and stun on any form of contact. Use this to your advantage. Try to find a predator, and ram into them. You might take some damage, but so will the predator. You can also do some chip damage by spitting Water at them, since your Water is poisonous. Due to this, predators might try to leave you alone, so try to treat them like prey. Note that if you DO die, you will cause bleeding to them for 7 seconds, giving less of a reason to be attacked. Gallery Pufferfish.png|A Pufferfish Old pufferfish.png|An old pufferfish bartek puffer.jpg|A pufferfish next to a hill Pufferfish2.png|Pufferfish's ability. Trivia * It and Hedgehog is the only animal to increase in size without eating. * It used to have an unlimited inflation time, which made it almost invincible. * It was added on December 6th update along with the Swordfish and the Killer Whale * People usually abuse the Pufferfish ability to kill Dragons or other high-level animals. * KOA said that 2 rarer and more powerful pufferfishes are coming in future and they are the Golden and Purple variations. * For now its the only oceanic animal to have a rare counterpart. Category:Animals Category:Ocean Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted Category:Medium Tier Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Fish Category:Rare Animals Category:Beta